<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Was the Captain of Her Soul by KathyIsWeird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075878">She Was the Captain of Her Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird'>KathyIsWeird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I promised someone a j/c ficlet so here we are :)))))</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some fluffy J/C stuff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Was the Captain of Her Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told someone I would write them J/C if they did something J/7 for me. So, uh, here you go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chirp of the ready room chime punctured her concentration. The PADDs below her shifted and one clamored to the floor. She scooted her chair out and bend at the waist to grab it. The moment her fingertips grazed the plastic, the noise sounded again. </p><p>“Oh, come in!” she said, still bent over. She refused to stand to grab the errant PADD simply out of principle. She was just able to press it closer to her when a head appeared beside hers and an arm reached out to acquire her target.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you just stand to grab it?” Chakotay chuckled and handed the piece of plastic to her. “You’re too stubborn.”</p><p>“You never complained,” Janeway countered, obnoxiously batting her eyelashes. “In fact, I distinctly remember your appreciation for my persistence.”</p><p>The jab made him blush and smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling in delight. He stood to full height and walked around the front of her desk and sat down. He kicked one foot onto his knee and leaned back in the chair. This was how she loved seeing him, relaxed but attentive. He spent too much time looking serious. Of course, she was guilty of the same thing. </p><p>“What brings you in?” Janeway asked. “It’s unlike you to leave the bridge.”</p><p>“Well,” he leaned forward and seemed to pick his words one-by-one. “I had an important question for you, but I’m seriously debating my timing now.”</p><p>“Oh, out with it.” Janeway stood and used her knee to push her chair away. She walked around the desk and sat on the corner with her arms crossed. “You’ve never once shied away from asking me anything. What’s on your mind?”</p><p>He nodded in agreement and held his hands up in defeat, “You’re right. I just wanted to know if you would be my date to the Prixin ball later this week. That is if you haven’t been asked yet.”</p><p>His adorable nervousness brought forth a sweet chuckle from Janeway. All that pussyfooting to ask her to the festival. On the one hand, it would be nice to get all dolled up and be doted on. On the other hand, if anything went wrong it meant for a significantly more difficult trip home. She admittedly had thought of what a relationship with Chakotay would be like. Daydreams didn’t ruin the working camaraderie of a starship.</p><p>“I accept,” Janeway shrugged. “I don’t see why that was so hard.”</p><p>“You’re rather intimidating, Captain,” Chakotay stood from his chair and remained a little too close to her. “Also, I wanted to make sure we were on the same page.”</p><p>Janeway smirked, the left side of her mouth turning up, “Is that all that I am? Intimidating?”</p><p>Chakotay grinned and took the bait, “No, not at all. However, the entire list would take far too long and might get me thrown in the brig.”</p><p>Janeway barked a laugh out at that one, “I’m not that awful!”</p><p>He pressed a hand to her shoulder, “No, you are not. However, I’m still pleading the fifth.”</p><p>“Good thinking,” Janeway’s lip curled in amusement and she met his gaze. “What time should I expect my chaperone to arrive?”</p><p>“20:00 hours,” Chakotay smiled as he left. “I’ll have you home by midnight.”</p><p>Kathryn blushed as the door shut. She didn’t want to read too much into the invitation, however, she also did not want to be blindsided if her First Officer made a pass as her. It wasn’t that it would be unwelcomed. He was rather attractive and kind to boot. Someone who could go toe-to-toe with her. The crew respected him, and he commanded them with empathy. More importantly than any of that, she trusted him. </p><p>-x-</p><p>She smiled as she opened the door to see Chakotay in his dress uniform with an arm extended to her. She took a moment to look him up and down. The old saying was true: everyone looked attractive in the Starfleet attire. The deep color of the uniform brought out the warm tones in his skin. He smelled faintly of soap and pine needles, for a moment she was tempted to lean in and smell him. </p><p>“We make quite the attractive pair,” Chakotay said as he walked her down the hallway and into the turbolift. “Even if your suit looks better than mine.”</p><p>“Perhaps it’s Captain’s privilege.” Janeway smiled as Chakotay’s hand landed on her lower back. </p><p>He looked to her and pressed the turbolift button. “I doubt it has anything to do with your rank.”</p><p>Janeway simply blushed and looked at him shyly. </p><p>-x-</p><p>After the drinks were drunk and the dances danced, Janeway was a little tipsy and filled with a glee she had not had in years. A delightful warmth that started in her cheeks had made its way into her heart and was on a path further south. Chakotay, who had separated from her to go mingle, consistently shot her loaded looks that were incredibly tempting. She was not generally open with her emotions, but he seemed safe enough for her to open that door. </p><p>He flicked his eyes up again and Janeway nodded inconspicuously towards the door. He met her gaze and tilted his head to the side. Oh, it was wonderful to be able to communicate with someone so wordlessly. </p><p>He bid his group goodbye and walked to Janeway. She scanned him as he came closer and just the sight of him marching to her was enough to fuel a deep fire in her belly. Oh, he was much more attractive than she originally thought. </p><p>“Can I walk you to your quarters, Captain?” he asked quietly, draping an arm across her shoulders. </p><p>She placed a warm hand on the chest of his uniform, “You may.” </p><p>With every step she took towards her room, the flame in her belly grew. By the time she made it to her door, Janeway was practically panting. Chakotay, ever the gentleman, stepped back and waited for her to speak. </p><p>“I don’t put out on the first date,” Janeway warned. “Especially when I’m in uniform.”</p><p>“That’s quite alright, Kathryn,” Chakotay said smoothly. “I expected nothing less. I do wonder if we could potentially see each other again.” </p><p>“I think I could arrange that. I’m a little nervous though,” She placed her hand flat against the side of her doorway. “If this goes sideways, it could damage the crew.”</p><p>“I agree. What if I reassured you that I see you as Kathryn and the Captain separately?”</p><p>“Depends on what you mean.” Janeway was curious but also wanted to keep him talking. His voice was a sweet song on a summer day. It put her at ease and made her relax in a way she had not in years. </p><p>“Kathryn is an old soul, someone who enjoys a fair balance of lighting and thunder. For every wrong, there is a right. For every risk, there’s a reward. Kathryn likes balance. The Captain? Well, she likes order but thrives in chaos. She is solitary but could use a friend. She despises love but longs for a connection. ”</p><p>“And you could be that friend?” Kathryn whispered, walking back towards him. </p><p>He bent down and pressed his lips to her temple. Then, he whispered into her ear, causing goosebumps to rise all over her. </p><p> “I would like to be.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>